


Volver a la semilla

by Nana_Walker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Probably ooc, Shounen-ai, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: Abandonado entre la nieve y el bosque, entre lágrimas y dolor, Lavi poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse. Ligero Lavi >>> Allen. Spoilers del manga (creo).
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 1





	Volver a la semilla

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Volver a la semilla — 01. Negación y aislamiento  
> Fandom: D.Gray-man  
> Claim: Lavi, Allen Walker  
> Palabras: 664 palabras.  
> Advertencia: Probablemente haya OoC, ya que quedé atrasada con el manga y escribo en base a lo que me acuerdo de los personajes. Spoilers del manga.  
> Disclaimer: D.Gray-man pertenece a Hoshino Katsura  
> Resumen: Abandonado entre la nieve y el bosque, entre lágrimas y dolor, Lavi poco a poco comenzaba a apagarse.

**Volver a la semilla**

**01.** **Negación y aislamiento**

Muchas veces el viejo le contó historias de inmigrantes ilegales abandonados a su suerte en pleno desierto, con infecciones estomacales mortales, asediados de arena, sol recalcitrante y unos retorcijones de estómago que podrían quebrarle el espíritu a cualquiera. Eran historias que a cualquier adulto le hubiesen puesto los pelos de punta pero a él, Lavi, el próximo _Bookman_ en ejercicio, con suerte le provocaban un débil cosquilleo de cansancio en el estómago. Había visto tanta miseria humana durante su camino de aprendiz de _Bookman_ que aquel tipo de sufrimiento le resultaba extraño e indoloro, como si sólo se tratase de ficción repetitiva.

Se giró con un esfuerzo sobrehumano sobre el colchón deshecho en la que yacía y sonrió, mientras gotas de sudor frío le resbalaban por la sien.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado… que me encontraría ahora… en una situación similar?— murmuró apenas, mirando al techo sucio de esa casa, a medio construir, en la que se encontraba.

Para aclarar, él no era un inmigrante ilegal, sino que un _Bookman_ hecho y derecho. Bueno, casi. El punto es que no estaba tratando de ingresar a ningún país amparado en la ilegalidad, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiese como un hombre castigado, mediante la intoxicación mortal, por querer huir hacia un país más libre y próspero que el propio. Los retorcijones que sentía en su estomago se expandían cada vez más rápido por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo chillar de dolor. De vez en cuando los dolores se detenían por un momento, un oasis momentáneo ante su sufrimiento, para retomar el propósito de minar su espíritu con más fuerza.

Mientras trataba de aguantar lo mejor posible el dolor, pensaba en lo tranquila que hubiese sido su vida si hubiese optado por un camino profesional muy similar al actual, pero mil veces más seguro que el escogido. Ser un historiador, por ejemplo, le hubiese venido muy bien: sin involucrarse en la guerra, sin tener que arriesgar su vida luchando contra los Noé con su Inocencia, sentado en su escritorio, rodeado de libros por doquier. ¡Ah! Que vida más aburrida, pero apacible. Sin embargo, el panorama actual de su profesión era desolador: abandonado a su suerte en una casa maltrecha y rodeada de nieve, sobre un colchón deshecho, con comida para apenas aguantar un par de días y con un dolor de los mil demonios que recorría todo su cuerpo, gracias a los parásitos que Feedra, el Noé, había introducido en su cuerpo.

Volvió a girar su cuerpo y respiró rápidamente, tratando de aspirar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible. El fuego de la chimenea, que Road dejó encendido casi como burla a su estado, poco a poco perdía intensidad y con ello, se llevaba el poco calor que aquella choza podía retener. Se sentó apenas, mientras los parásitos recorrían su cuerpo.

— Que asco…

Tomó un pedazo de pan de la bolsa que tenía a su lado y lo miró, inspeccionándolo, por todos lados. Lo apretó, notando que estaba blando. Unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras lo mordisqueaba, famélico. No podía creer que su cuerpo, que había gozado de una salud envidiable, estuviera repleto de asquerosos gusanos que se revolcaban dentro de su ser como si estuvieran en una fiesta. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en esa soledad indómita. Ya no sabía que era él o que eran los parásitos dentro de su organismo. Ya nada parecía tener una diferencia. Se puso a llorar a moco tendido, sin una sola alma que pudiese escucharlo en ese lugar perdido entre el bosque y la nieve: no quería morir, no quería perder su vida antes de siquiera llegar a la veintena, pero no se veía ningún prospecto o buen augurio a futuro.

Pensaba en el trato que le habían ofrecido los Noé para quitarle los gusanos mortales, pero sólo terminaba catalogándolo como un treta en la que alargaba su miserable existencia actual, un poco más, hasta que llegara el momento en el que tendría que traicionar a Allen.

Fin: Volver a la semilla — 01. Negación y aislamiento

Por Nana Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: Bueno, me vino la nostalgia por los fics y heme aquí, otra vez. Pensaba publicar todo en mi dreamwidth antes de publicarlo aquí, pero las ansias pudieron más. Prometo que no será un fic muy largo. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y ojalá nos leamos a futuro.


End file.
